


Princess Ann- A Lucky Girl

by Justmeonhere



Series: An Audrey Hepburn Interlude [1]
Category: Old Hollywood, Roman Holiday (1953)
Genre: Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmeonhere/pseuds/Justmeonhere
Summary: The Princess Ann thinks about her holiday in Rome when she return to her palace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first part of a series dedicated to the protagonists of the most famous Audrey Hepburn movies.

She was a lucky girl, at least that's what everyone said when she returned to the palace.  
Her father wasn't very happy of her escapade in Rome, obviously.  
"You have a beautiful wardarobe, nice rooms, houses in every part of the civilized world, an excellent education and you can wish whatever you want. How could you, silly girl, do this to your parents and your kingdom? Thanks Goodness you haven't meet a journalist.... It'd be a scandal for sure..." he said with anger.  
She went to her room.  
"In reality, I have met a journalist..." she thinked by herself smiling and taking with her hands the photos of her journey in Rome.  
The first photo was a particular one: the one with her first cigarette. She looked at her smiling face in the photo. Then here he was, sitting next to her, smiling as well. She remembered clearly his voice and the hours of fun in Rome. She didn't remember nothing of the first time they've seen each other. She remember only only that she sleeped in his room... with his pijama.  
"Nothing compromising, of course" she thinked while blushing a little.  
She looked at the other photos: the ride by motocycle...  
"What was the name? Vespa, I think"  
Next there was the photo in which she gave a bottle in the head of her bodyguard at the party.  
She laughed with a bit of sadness in her eyes.  
They said she was a lucky girl bcause she had a beautiful palace but the only place where she wanted to stay was a little appartament in Rome with Joe.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! If you please, review it. I'll happy to know what you think and to gain new insights on writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
